


Pins and Needles

by Djela2071 (antigone2071)



Series: Compulsion [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/Djela2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes causing pain. Dean also likes to experiment. This is a rewrite of an earlier piece I did called "crimson". Please read series notes before reading this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Piquerism - a sexual interest in penetrating the skin of another person.

I was jarred from my sleep by three sharp bangs on my door. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and looked over to the bedside table. The blinking red number said three A.M. 

Three more bangs. I got up and pulled on a pair of sweats I had discarded on the floor earlier. I heard the person on the other side shuffle as I pulled the latch free and opened the door.

Dean.

Of course it was Dean. Who else would be waking me up in the middle of the night.

“Fucking finally.” He said pushing his way past me and into the small hotel room I had called home the last two weeks. “Do you know how long it took me to find you?”

I’d answer, but I knew he really didn’t care. He was only here because he needed something. Something no one else would give him. Something no one else could give him.  
They all saw his compulsions as horrid, disgusting, manifestations of his insanity. So he pushed them out of sight. Made sure no one knew how much he really needed this release. And when it all finally boiled over he’d come back here and find me. Because just as much as he needed to do these things, I wanted them done to me. 

He walked casually over to the bedside table and began laying something out. I was about to ask him what it was he was after when he turned on me. He was feral. The look of a predator in his eyes. I smiled at him, knowing I was in for one hell of a night.

In four strides he had me pinned against the wall. His hands placed to either side of my head. 

“Strip.” He said. Instantly I pushed my sweats and panties down leaving myself naked in front of him. 

He moved one of his hands down between my legs and roughly shoved three fingers inside me.

“I’ve only been here five fucking minutes and you’re already fucking soaked.” He said with a laugh. “You’re such a needy little whore aren’t you?”

I nodded and whined a little as he removed his fingers. “Don’t worry. You’re gettin’ it.” He said picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled my hips over the denim, feeling his trapped length.

Dean dumped me unceremoniously on the bed, causing me to bounce just a little.

“Take your hair down.” He said as he began undressing at the foot of the bed.

I sat up and pulled the hair tie from the loose bun my long black curls had been in. Setting the tie on the table I noticed what Dean had brought with him. It was a collection of knives, and what looked like small picks and long needles. I only had a moment to wonder which one of us was they were going to be used on. Dean was on top of me, pushing me into the mattress and shoving himself inside of me.

“Gotta make you cum fist, baby. Need you relaxed for this.” He said, starting up a harsh pace.

He buried his head in my shoulder, and against my will I felt a familiar heat curling in my belly with every hard thrust. I wrapped my legs around his waist, hitching my hips up to get a better angle. There it was, that bone deep pleasure only he ever seemed to give me. I slid one of my hands between our bodies and began rubbing myself just as roughly as he was pounding in to me. It didn’t take long for my body to clench as ecstasy poured through my veins. 

“Good girl.” He said, letting me ride out my pleasure before he slowed his assault.

I was melting into the mattress, happy and sated as he sat up on his knees. He was still rock hard and slowly pushing into my lax body before pulling out completely only to repeat the act. I almost forgot why he was here as I closed my eyes and just let myself feel him. 

But then there was a sharp pain in my side and my eyes flew back open to see that wicked smirk of his plastered across his face. Dean had shoved one of the needles under the skin over my ribcage. I could see the outline of it above the small drop of blood welling up at the entrance.

“Now that I have your attention.” He said, picking up several more of the needles and laying them on my stomach.

He pushed the next one into my right breast at the same time as he pushed his cock into me. He held them both there, closing his eyes and relishing what he had just done before pulling out of my pussy, he left the needle where it was, and repeating the process with my left breast. 

Two more needles went into each of my ass cheeks. I didn’t know where or how he figured out he wanted this. I wasn’t sure I wanted to know either. But from the look on his face he was absolutely loving it. I’d be lying if I said my still swollen clit wasn’t interested itself with every small, sharp pain he inflicted. 

Once he finished placing the needles to his liking he spent a minute just fucking himself into my body. I could feel the metal in my skin with the movement of every thrust and it was bringing me closer than I wanted to be. I knew he wasn’t done with me. 

He picked up one of the picks and ran the sharp tip over my breasts and down my stomach. Not breaking the skin with it, but pushing hard enough to scrape. Slowly he slid it inside me alongside his own length. The cold metal in sharp contrast to his heat sending sparks up my spine. 

When he slowly pulled it out and roughly stabbed the tip into my thigh I hit my peak. Clenching around him and screaming his name. Dean, for his part, just laughed. Delighted he caused me so much pleasure from pain. 

As I was coming down he picked up one of the knives and ran the flat part of the blade over my breasts. Circling them individually until he reached my nipples. Flicking each one with the sharp edge before pulling the blade away. He was still working himself inside of me. Apparently not having gotten what he came for yet. But the knife seemed to be helping. 

He picked up speed each time he ran the tip down my sides, watching the skin dent and turn pink in its wake. He was fucking me hard now, losing his control. As he pushed just that little bit harder on the knife causing it to break my skin I felt his hips stutter. He ran a small slice over my ribs as he broke apart, slamming himself inside me and spilling his own pleasure. 

Dean collapsed on top of me, dropping the knife to the pillow next to my head. Both our breathing returning to normal as he softened inside of me. 

“Thank you.” He said, pulling out and rolling off of me. 

I got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. I carefully pulled the needles from my body, and cleaned the puncture to my thigh and cut across my ribs with antiseptic before stepping in the shower. Once I was fully cleaned I bandaged the small cut and popped an antibiotic from my stash of pills. I never knew where Dean got the things he brought and I didn’t want to risk it. 

By the time I returned to the room I could hear the soft sounds of Dean sleeping peacefully. I smiled, knowing his sleep was usually fretful for some time before he would cave and seek me out. I crawled in bed next to him and placed a soft kiss on his mop of dark strawberry curls.

“You’re welcome love.” I said before curling up next to him and drifting off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my lovlies. Kudos are love.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if there are any pairings you would like to see in this series.


End file.
